


Sanctuary

by loveyu1026



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyu1026/pseuds/loveyu1026
Summary: yuta and doyoung met in college as roommates, despite their differences, both of them found comfort with each other.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sanctuary

yuta sighed for the nth time today, he's trying his best to stay awake because he still have 2 hours of shift before he closes the library and call it a day.

exhausted is actually an understatement for what he feels right now, he feels like his body ran out of its energy and he can barely open his eyes, it's finals week in uni and he needs to study and finish his papers before deadlines, all while working at the library which is full of people during peak hours because of course finals and students are all in for their cramming sessions.

"heeey yuta, i know you haven't had your dinner yet, you're probably drowning yourself with their free coffee in the lib. also it's waaaay past dinner time. so i'm coming there with a take away, i just finished my exam so just stay put, i'm alr running!!!"

yuta put down his phone after reading the text message, it was from his roommate - doyoung, whom he is really thankful for. he's been rooming with him since his sophomore year, and he can say that they became very close to each other, though they often bicker a lot because his roomie loves to nag and they're quite the opposite of each other - yuta being aloof most of the time and doyoung who is outgoing and has a wide network of friends, still yuta sees him as the most precious person because after all he's the only one who takes care of him and he treasures his roommate with his whole heart.

a loud thud on his desk made yuta out of his trance, he looked up to see his roommate catching his breath while bowing to the students who shushed him because of the sound he made then he turns to yuta with a frown.

"i always tell you that you shouldn't skip meals, but you still do," he starts nagging as he sits next to yuta.

"youngdooo, i'm too tired and hungry to say something about that now, thanks for the food," yuta said slightly whining.

doyoung just opened the take away that he bought for  
them and the two eat peacefully as per yuta's wish.

yuta is now walking around the library to check the lights and other stuff before closing it, he's busy turning off the lamp shades at the reading desks when he spotted doyoung sleeping with his reviewer left opened. yuta giggles at the sight, he then moves closer to doyoung and when he did he stares closely, admiring every features of his face especially the tiny scar near his lips fighting the urge to kiss it.

he was once again snapped out from his thought when doyoung slowly opens his eyes making yuta moved back with shock evident on his face, thankfully doyoung is still on his sleepy mode that he didn't notice yuta's face.

"hey is it closing already?"

"yes, gather your things now so we can go home, let me just turn off the lamps."

the two are now walking back to their dorm, both with heavy steps as they feel really sleepy. doyoung yawns again, eyes almost closed as the tiredness from hell week kicks in.

"i told you, you should've gone home after dropping of the food earlier," yuta said while sipping the canned coffee they bought from the convenience store.

"and make your clumsy ass walk alone at this hour?"

"what? i always walk alone when i have closing shift."

"i had to review, i still have exams tomorrow, knowing me i would probably be asleep for hours now if i stayed at our room, and also let me remind you what happened the last time you did the closing and walked alone? you lost your wallet which has your cafeteria card and important ids."

"okay you can stop scolding me now, i'm already worn out please."

"and so am i, this hell week is draining us all. you should sleep when we get home, why are you still drinking coffee?"

"i still have to finish my paper, the deadline is tomorrow 9am, can't be delayed because my prof. satan personified."

─────

the following week both of them only have two remaining exams to take and the first half of their graduating year will be over. so they are currently sitting on their study table, revising their notes and reviewing them.

"youngdo, what are your plans during break?"

"still the usual, i'll go home. you? will you be working at the cafe you always work at during breaks? "

"no, they're fully staffed now. i'll just stay here i guess."

"uhmm do you want to come with me?"

"to your hometown? in jeju?!" yuta said all excited by the sudden offer, doyoung nods and smiles at him widely he knows yuta would love it, yuta being someone who loves nature he really wants to visit jeju and see the scenery he only sees in pictures but then his face fell when he realized he have to pay for a plane ticket which would be quiet expensive for him.

"if you're thinking about the expenses, please it's on me."

"no, i don't want you to pay that much for me. i'll just stay here, just bring me a lot of snacks from there."

"it's not saying it's free, you can pay me when we graduate which is in a few months from now and when you already found a job. your first paycheck will pay for you."

"wow didn't know you're a loan shark now. okay, i'll take it. thank you youngdo."

they're now finally on their long awaited semestral break, as soon as their exams finished the roommates packed their things, boarded the plane and are now stepping out the airport of jeju.

"wow youngdo, youngdo look at the palm trees! hmm the air smells different it smells so fresh with a hint of salt water!" yuta said full of excitement pointing at the sight that unfolds in front of him, little did he know that doyoung isn't looking at the view he is pointing at but staring at him lovingly.

"dongyoungie!!" they're both snapped out of their own little bubble when someone called doyoung, it was his mom who was there to picked them up. both marched their way to her with doyoung who seems to be annoyed.

"mom, i told you not to pick us up. we can hail a taxi," doyoung said in a scolding tone.

"i'm so glad to see you too my son," doyoung's mom repliead smiling sarcastically to his son before directing her attention to yuta who just giggled at her remark.

"oh you must be yuta? the japanese friend?"

"yes mrs. kim, nice to meet you i'm doyoung's roommate and friend," yuta said and he bows to show his respect.

"oh look at you all polite and well mannered, it's nice meeting you too. but please you can call me mom too, you know all of doyoung's friend are like my own sons."

"you must have a lot of sons then?"

"yes, as you can see our doyoung is quiet amiable, he makes friends like he's gonna run for elections," yuta and doyoung's mom just laugh while doyoung stood there watching them.

"can we go now? i'm starving," doyoung said and his mom just glared at him before going back to the car to drive.

their two weeks of vacation in jeju went smoothly, it was mostly just two of them going around with doyoung acting like a tour guide for yuta. they went to a lot of place and yuta couldn't be happier with the experience he had, it's like a breath of fresh air from all his busy schedules being a graduating and working student at the same time. doyoung is truly an angel yuta thought and maybe he has a tiny bit of crush on him, he couldn't help but admire the younger even more. he always finds doyoung admirable, despite being younger than him, doyoung is more mature and stronger than yuta in a lot of aspects and yuta can't deny the fact that he depends on doyoung a lot.

doyoung's family also treat yuta well during their stay, yuta never felt left out, they treat him like a family which made him a little jealous, doyoung is loved dearly by his family, the closeness of the kims are undeniably great which made think of what would it like be if he's still in japan with his family, he misses his family so much that he sometimes wanted to go back but as he remembers all the word his father said to him when he came out to them, he couldn't help but feel hurt, he was reminded how his dad easily abandoned him like he is not his own son and it's four years since he left but he doesn't hear any apology from his father. he's still thankful for his mom and sisters who keep in touch with him but he still longs to be with his family like the way they used to be.

"yuta! i said are you done yet?!" yuta was startled when a crumpled candy wrapper lands straight on his forehead, he was so deep into thinking that he didn't notice doyoung standing at the door.

"oh sorry, yes i guess," yuta replied as he hurriedly closed his luggage before following doyoung out of the room, both of them headed to the airport to go back in seoul.

─────

few months later, the two are now swamped with uni stuff. doyoung is busy with his internship while yuta with his term papers, research and his part time at the library.

one rainy friday evening, doyoung is on his way to the library from his internship. he is planning to surprise yuta who is currently on his closing shift. as doyoung arrived at the library he saw yuta on his desk eyebrows knitted together while staring on his laptop, doyoung slowly walked towards the desk and sat beside yuta.

"i don't understand why you're staring at your laptop like you're life depends on it," doyoung said which makes yuta startled, he just looked at roommate blankly before going back to stare on his laptop.

"of course my life depends on it, this research holds my diploma. what brings you here anyway?"

"my instinct told me you're skipping meals again, so as a responsible friend and roommate, i'm here to deliver your dinner and also to walk home with you later," doyoung said while taking out the foods he brought, he moves yuta's laptop on the side and put the food in front of him.

"what a responsible friend you are, you sound like a boyfriend."

"only if you want to," doyoung replied which earns a laugh from the elder. _"and what if i want to."_ yuta said in his mind before proceeding to eat.

hours passed by and it was already time for the library to close but once again yuta found doyoung sleeping in one of the study tables, he chuckles as he hears the younger snoring. he let doyoung sleep a bit more, before he realized it's already late so he wakes up doyoung to tell him that it's time for them to leave but as they went outside yuta noticed that they're locked up, the guards must've thought that the library is closed already because yuta already turned off the lights except the lamp on the study table where they were sitting.

hopeless with the situation they are in, the two just went back inside the library, luckily for doyoung, he doesn't have an internship tomorrow because it's weekend but yuta has saturday lecture to attend.

doyoung looks at yuta who is again busy revising his research, it's still raining outside and he notices that it's getting colder even the ac is turned off already. he knows yuta isn't fond of cold weather and as he looked again, he found him hugging himself.

"yuta, you know how eskimos keep themselves warm?"

"no," yuta dryly replied to doyoung and he follows it with a yawn, he must be tired and wants to sleep already doyoung thought.

"they make igloos and stay there, there's actually physics behind it why they get warm inside even though it's made from ice, wait here i'll let you experience it," doyoung explained, he then stood up and removed his coat to put it over yuta's shoulder.

doyoung searches for the trolley then goes to the bookshelves and get books as many as he can, yuta just watches him pile up the books trying to make it shape like an igloo. doyoung smiles widely as he finished his masterpiece, as he looked at yuta, the latter is already staring with a fond smile plastered on his lips, he asks yuta to come in so they can stay warm through the night.

both of them are now sitting side by side inside the makeshift igloo, yuta closed his laptop and stretched his arms.

"i'm fucking done, if they still won't approved this i don't know what else to do," he said.

"kill them."

"your ideas are often brutal, i'm getting scared now."

"what? if i want to do something to you, i should've done it already, we've been living together for 3 years."

 _"but i'm too coward to confess"_ , doyoung didn't say it out loud. he likes yuta that's what he's sure of, at first he thought of it as just a happy crush but in the span of years they've lived together his feelings grew stronger each day. for doyoung, yuta is lovable in so many ways, aside from being gorgeous, yuta is also hardworking and smart, he always stood up for what he thinks is right, he has a great sense of humor which never fails to make doyoung laugh, he has so many talents just needs a little push because he often thinks lowly of himself that's why doyoung makes sure to always encourage him, he's also a good friend, though not as many as doyoung has yuta is still a dependable one that knacks off some sense to jaehyun and johnny whenever the two decides to think with their feet, and most of all doyoung likes yuta's smile the most, the first time he saw it he felt as if he was swept off his feet, it's the smile that he would always want to see, for him seeing yuta smile makes him recharged no matter how tiring his day is.

"hey youngdoooo, i said i'm going to sleep." yuta said waving his hand in front of doyoung face, he noticed that the younger is staring at him for a while now but his mind seems somewhere distant.

"i like you," doyoung suddenly blurted out as he snapped out of his thought, when he realized what he said his eyes grew big in horror then slaps his stupid mouth multiple times.

"what?" yuta tries to play it cool, he's thankful that the lights were off and the moon is the only thing that illuminates the 'igloo' they are in because he honestly felt the heat crept up his face.

"i said i'm going to sleep to," doyoung said before lying on the floor turning his back to yuta.

"how i am supposed to sleep now, hearing with what you said?" yuta heaved a sigh.

"what? i only said i'm going to sleep, night yuta"

"youngdoooo, stop messing with me."

"i'm not, just sleep and think about how we can go out here tomorrow before your class."

yuta sighed in defeat, he lies down beside doyoung and closed his eyes. their backs are now facing each other, few minutes of silence passed by, only rain drops from the outside can be heard. doyoung thought yuta is already sleeping, but he had no idea that the elder is thinking deeply about his sudden confession, yuta is sure of what he heard but he doesn't know if doyoung really means it, what he's really sure right now is he wanted to tell doyoung of what he feels too but he's too scared, he's not sure if he's worth of doyoung's love. for yuta, doyoung has everything, one can dream of. doyoung is well loved and admired wherever he go, he's like a ball of sunshine that spreads positive vibes everywhere and he cares a lot for his friends especially yuta, eversince he moved on their dorm he immediately tries to get close to yuta who is usually distant to strangers. doyoung is different, yuta thought that time. he always cheers up yuta whenever the other's feel down, he reminds him of his class schedules that he often overlooked, he always tells him not skip meals and whenever he does, doyoung would instantly showed up with foods just to make sure he had a proper meal. at first yuta considered it as a happy crush, doyoung makes him smile and he also wants to see doyoung smiling always and that is enough for him, but contrary to his belief, feelings can't be controlled that it just grew bigger and his mere happy crush became something else. for yuta, doyoung came in the right time when he was at his lowest point in life, he's like a rainbow for him, a rainbow who came just after a heavy rain making his dull world colorful again.

few more minutes passed when yuta suddenly talked.

"doyoung," yuta said making doyoung flinched as he heard the elder's serious tone, it's really rare for yuta to call him with his name and not the nickname that the elder made for him, he just hummed in response nervous with the tension enveloping their cramped igloo.

"about what you said? i hope you mean it, because i do too," yuta said in all seriousness, he turns around and is now facing doyoung's back.

"what?" doyoung said turning around too, making both of them surprised with the sudden distance between them.

"i said i like you too, i mean it. i hope you mean it too," yuta replied making sure of to keep an eye contact with doyoung.

silence, the rain finally stopped and the only sounds they hear now are their heavy breathing and their hearts pounding loudly on their chest. doyoung didn't reply, he just stared at yuta and the latter can't read what his eyes meant with the stares.

"oh i guess you didn't, forget it. this shall pass," yuta said sadly, but as he was about to turn around the younger held his cheeks and leans in to press a soft kiss on his lips.

when doyoung pulled away, a dumbfounded yuta is staring at him with eyes wide open. he goggles at the sight and he playfully punch led yuta at the chest.

"i mean it you idiot!" he said and yuta just blinks for a few times as if he's still processing everything and when he realized what doyoung did and said he smiled so wide almost blinding doyoung in the process.

doyoung laughs louder, this is what he lives for. he lives to see yuta's smile, the smile that he would never get tired of seeing, he set it as his everyday mission to make yuta smile and he feels like he just won in life right now.

he immediately pulls yuta on his chest, enveloping him on a tight embrace like he doesn't plan to let him go ever but the elder complained that it's suffocating him so he loosened the hug and placed a soft kiss on yuta's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

─────

the two months before graduation is really a busy season for all the graduating students, it's like running after deadlines, after deadlines and more deadlines. both doyoung and yuta are tied up with their requirements that they barely spend time with each other. and so the day before graduation the two were cuddled up in doyoung's bed, catching up with things they missed telling each other.

"finally we're graduating tomorrow, i can't wait to start my job and achieve everything i want so that i can show my dad that my gender orientation is never and will never be a hindrance to my success," yuta said eyes full of determination while he snuggles closer to his roommate and now his four month long boyfriend.

"i'm so proud of you really, i have seen how much you worked hard for it and you deserve everything. all the nice things yuyu, you deserve it!" doyoung replies all smiley while looking straight into yuta's eyes, the latter just felt his cheeks heat up with the mention of his nickname which doyoung made when they started dating.

the next day, doyoung and yuta are standing at the front gate of their uni waiting for doyoung's parents, but to yuta's surprise his family came running to them, he didn't tell them about his graduation and he assumes maybe doyoung did, as his boyfriend became really close with his two sisters to the pount that they call doyoung more than their own brother.

"are we late? papa took too long to choose his outfit tss," his youngest sister said as they get closer to the two.

yuta's eyes grew bigger when he heard that, he didn't expect them to be here especially their father who hates him to guts but what made him more shocked that his eyeballs almost fell of his eyes is when his father talked.

"congratulations son, i'm very proud," said his father with a hesitant smile because he knows his son least expected him to be here.

yuta felt a sudden wave of emotions, he doesn't know what to feel, just last night he was thinking of facing his father again when he's already successful however his father beat him to it and is now in front of him saying the words he wants to hear the most. he wants to cry but he's unsure if it's because of happiness or the other way around for he still feels all the pain his father had caused him.

  
doyoung seems to notice the awkward atmosphere between yuta and his father so he decided to give them space, he escorted yuta's mom and sisters to the auditorium where the graduation ceremony will be held.

more students and parents are coming in while yuta and his father still are still standing outside the gate, it was noisy but yuta hears nothing, he still feels reluctant to talk with his dad, he walked inside their uni without a word, and his dad just followed him until they reached the empty garden near the auditorium, he sits on one of the benches still not saying anything, it was his father who broke the silence.

"yuta, son, i'm so sorry. i know asking for your forgiveness may be too much, i've put you through a lot of pain for years and i can't even forgive myself about that but i hope you will someday at least," his father said and when he looked at yuta, his shoulder are shaking as he is silently crying, he gently taps yuta back trying to comfort his son. he's can also feel the tears forming in his eyes, seeing his son reminds him of what he had done which he regrets.

"pa, can i ask you something?" yuta asked when he looked up to his father who just nodded and as if it's on cue the tears on his dad's eyes started pouring too, 'i've been longing to hear this again' his father thought.

"what made you come here to see me? why are you asking for forgiveness? what made you realize that you don't want to disown me anymore?" yuta managed to ask in between his sobs.

his father tries his best to stop crying to answer his son, "because you're my son, i made a mistake yuta, i shouldn't have abandoned you and that's what i regret the most, and i know a simple sorry can't make up to it. i saw how happy you are son, how much you've grown throughout the years even without your family by your side, i realized i shouldn't have judged you because no matter what you are still my son, my only son. can you please send my thanks to doyoung?" his father smiled at him but yuta just gave him a confused look so his father continues what he was saying,

"i want to thank him for being with you during the times you felt like no one is by your side, i've heard your conversations with your sisters and mama whenever they called you which is mostly about doyoung, from how a certain bunny looking communications major student moved in to your dorm, how he's so caring and almost sounds like your mom when nagging, how he reminds you to eat and not overwork youself, until you caught feelings for him, that he asked you to go with him in his hometown which made you really happy because you've been wanting to go there, and then your feeling just went deeper than a crush, and one day he just confessed that he likes you so now he's not just your friend and roommate but also your boyfriend. i overheard a lot son, i heard all your giggles and the happiness in your voice whenever you talk about him to your sisters, and that made me realize i should support whatever that makes you happy, which i should have done in the first place, but i hope i can still correct that mistake, i hope you can still accept me as your papa. okay, i'm talking too much, you should go inside now, the ceremony is about to start."

"pa, why are you not going? let's go and thank doyoung yourself," yuta said now smiling, his father was shocked with what he said, he's not sure if yuta is forgiving him already or what but then yuta gets up from the bench and offered him a hand.

"i have no right to be there, i'll just wait here, tell your mom i'm here."

yuta rolled his eyes before saying "pa, stop the drama already, let's go inside i want my complete family to witness me getting my college diploma and medals of awards," he said, looking all calm as if he's not bawling his eyes out few minutes ago.

─────

a year later, yuta and doyoung are still living together. after moving out of uni dorm they've both decided to look for an apartment for them to stay in seoul, doyoung got an offer from where he had his internship while yuta is now teaching in their alma matter. the two are slowly achieving their dreams in life while struggling with hardships together both are happily contented with what they have, their relationship just grew stronger but of course the bickering is always there, they had a lot of petty fights too from time to time but them being 'mature individuals' as doyoung would say, they always make sure to talk it out and the next thing they knew they're already kissing again.  
  
yuta thinks everything is still too good to be true for him, being with the one he treasures the most, making up with his father, doing the job he loves, he often thinks the what ifs about them, what if everything is just temporary and he lose all at the same time, especially doyoung what if he grew tired of being at him and decided to leave him? he sometimes thinks he's been depending on doyoung for years, that he's the older than doyoung and he should've been the one taking care of the younger.  
  
a few clicks from the door snapped out yuta from his overthinking, he didn't move from where he was lazily sitting because he knew it's doyoung and also he's too tired to move. he just came home from the airport, after a week of vacation in osaka, his luggage just lies on the floor left untouched.  
  
a dramatic gasps was heard from doyoung as he see yuta "baby!!!!" he said happily before jumping on yuta and strangling him into a tight hug, yuta's smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"why are you here? when did you comeback? why you didn't tell me you're coming back today?" doyoung bombarded him with these questions making yuta laugh in return.  
  
"hold on, i'm here because my vacation is over, i just came back today obviously, i didn't tell you because it's saturday and you might want to sleep in because you always do during weekends."  
  
"i thought you're going back tomorrow, i should've picked you up," doyoung said pouting yuta giggles at him before holding his chin placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"well it's a surprise i guess, did you miss me?"  
  
"of course! i always missed you when your not around, the house looks way cleaner when you're not here and it feels empty for me," doyoung said before sticking his tongue out to yuta who just glared at him.  
  
"and where did you came from? what made kim doyoung went out on a saturday afternoon and ruined his hibernation?" yuta questioned, it was time for doyoung to roll his eyes.  
  
"tss.. i went out with taeyong, jaehyun is out of town, so he dragged me with him at this newly opened bakeshop downtown because they're offering discounts today, we also met johnny and ten and had lunch with them which lasted longer, catching with them kinda drained my energy, you know how the two would always test may patience." doyoung rants which earns a laugh from his boyfriend.  
  
"ahhhh i've missed you baby!" yuta said pulling doyoung in a tighter hug. "but do we have something to eat? i'm hungry," he added.  
  
"uhm me???" doyoung said playfully, they both stared at each other before laughing.  
  
"that's for later!!! i'm hungry i swear, i didn't eat at the plane. don't you have anything from the bakery?"  
  
"none, i didn't get anything. oh come on, i know you have something to eat inside your luggage, knowing you, you have bought a month long supply of ramen and snacks inside."  
  
yuta laughs at doyoung's remark, his boyfriend knows him so well and so he opened his luggage and unpacked all the snacks he bought from his vacation. yuta eats his ramen while doyoung sits in front of him, telling him how his week went by when he was not around, they are always like that, they always make sure to tell each other everything even the tiniest detail of what happened to them when they are apart, some might be tmi for others but for the it's just normal and maybe that's why their bond is unbreakable, both of them trusts each other so much and they also promised to be honest with each other no matter what. yuta is sure that doyoung understands him the most, he's already sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.  
  
  
  
a few months later it's time for their 2nd anniversary but yuta had to celebrate it alone since doyoung was sent by their company on an out of town conference. the day of their anniversary they just facetimed each other while eating, doyoung hates it, he wanted to be with yuta that time, he was so grumpy that day because he hates the fact that of all days the conference had to happen on the day of their anniversary, yuta just laughed at him, saying they can still celebrate it on the day he comes back.  
  
little did doyoung know yuta had everything set already, he even asked their friends for help, he wants to make sure that doyoung will be surprised.  
  
the night after, yuta picks up doyoung from the airport. they actually looked like a couple from dramas, those couples who didn't see each other for a few years and are now hugging outside the departure area because as soon as doyoung saw yuta he runs and threw himself to him, thankfully yuta has quick reflex that he was able to catch doyoung who is now embracing him tightly.  
  
"i've missed you, i've missed you, happy anniversary baby!" doyoung said in showering yuta small kisses in the face.  
  
"i've missed you too! but can your hug is so tight i can't move," yuta complains but still pressed by a soft kiss on doyoung's forehead.  
  
doyoung just giggled and loosen his grip, it was just 3 days and 2 nights seminar but he missed yuta that much, maybe because they missed the celebration on the day itself, eversince yuta came into his life, doyoung always wanted to celebrate every special occasions with him, he knows he want to spend every little bit of his time with yuta by his side.  
  
"yuyu, where are we going? we're celebrating today right?" doyoung said while they walk hand in hand.  
  
"home, why? do you want anything?"  
  
"oh nothing, i thought we're celebrating, are you tired from work? did you have dinner already? i'm kinda hungry," doyoung said trying not to sound disappointed but yuta can tell and he smiles to himself.  
  
the drive on their way home was quiet, doyoung became silent as soon as they entered their car. he didn't utter any word, and yuta just let him be because of course he has a plan, and making doyoung that disappointed will make his plan more successful. they arrived at their place and now in the elevator, yuta pushed the button and doyoung noticed that instead of their floor, he push the button to the rooftop.  
  
"hey, why didn't you push 7?" he said and yuta just smiled at his, grabbing hand and squishing it.  
  
when they arrived at the rooftop, the lights are quiet dim, but there are a lot of fairy lights around, there are rose petals in the ground, a small table with an unlit candle, the scene looks romantic but what made doyoung smiles so big is the familiar piles of books, there stood in the corner of the rooftop, a makeshift igloo made of books just like what he did 2 years ago in the uni library where yuta worked.  
  
yuta smiles at his view, a view of doyoung in awe because of everything that he prepared, he can see the sparkles in doyoung's eyes, the gummy smiles that he will never get tired of seeing is also there in full display, 'my plan is partly successful now' he thought.  
  
"let's eat something first youngdo, i've prepared foods," yuta said as he walked to the igloo to get the foods he prepared in a picnic basket, he put them one by one on the small table outside, and lit the candle.  
  
"i hope this candle light dinner picnic is okay for you?" he asked as he pulls doyoung's hand to sit down beside him, doyoung laughs.  
  
"what? candle light dinner picnic??? yes baby, i can see your effort, thank you, i just hope we don't get poisoned by these foods you prepared."  
  
"heyyy taeyong and jaehyun helped me! it's edible," yuta defended and he pouts making doyoung pressed a quick kiss on his lips which made him smile again.  
  
"eat this first baby, before me," he said and doyoung just slapped his arms before eating the foods he prepared.  
  
after eating, the two are now in comfortable silence, snuggled close to each other inside their igloo, doyoung commended yuta's effort to make it comfortable with pillows inside. few minutes passed, doyoung seems to notice that yuta is uncomfortable, he seems restless and his palms are sweating.  
  
"baby, are you okay? are you sick?" he asks in a worry and checks yuta's forehead.  
  
yuta gets up, and took a deep breathe, he looked at doyoung intently without saying anything, doyoung noticed it so he stares back at yuta.  
  
"doyoung," yuta started, doyoung feels like it's de javu why does it's like what happened 2 years ago? the last time he heard yuta call his name like this is when he confessed, the seriousness in yuta's voice gives him chills he wonders what's running on yuta's mind right now? is he breaking up with him? is he leaving to live and go back in japan for good? is he sick, is he dying and gonna leave me alone? he has so many questions but he can't voice them out, he suddenly feels so scared so he grabbed yuta's hands and hold on to them tightly, but yuta continues what he's saying.  
  
"doyoung, it's been 2 years since we've been together, 5 years since we met each other, and i'm so glad that you came into my life, i'm so thankful to you that you helped me grow into a better version of myself, i know as a boyfriend i'm lacking sometimes but you still understands me despite you having a very short patience, when it comes to me you always understand and i can't express how thankful i am for that, these past few years of being with you made me the happiest, each day i spend with you, i treasure them and i always keep them in mind, the memories we have made together are precious to me, you saw me at my worst and still helped me until i heal, until i became complete again, aside from my family it was you who completed me, i am beyond grateful for having you in my life doyoung," yuta said all while looking at doyoung who is now ugly sobbing, yuta holds his chin to see his face and he wipes the tears away with his thumb, he caress doyoung's cheeks.  
  
"yu.... please... d-don't leave me," doyoung said in between his sobs, his shoulders are now shaking from crying too much.  
  
"what? i'm not leaving, what made you think that?!" yuta said confused and doyoung just looked at him blankly calming himself as he wipes his tears.  
  
"oh i thought you're having your farewell speech because you're breaking up with me, that you have to leave for japan or you are terminally ill, you know in dramas they usually do that farewell speech of how thankful they are for the person and at the end they'll just drop the bomb like 'but let's end this' and leave," doyoung explained and yuta finds him so cute at that moment so he pinched doyoung's cheeks and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"idiot! i just want to tell you how much i'm thankful for having you, and how much i love you and that i want to spend the rest of my life with you, anf i can't wait to see the future we have ahead of us," yuta said then he pulled out a small velvet box from the pocket of his hoodie.  
  
"so yes, what i want to say is, i love you, i love you so much, and i want to always be with you, i want to be your husband, i want to raise kids with you. there is no one else i see myself with, so doyoung, youngdo, baby, will you marry me?" he said as he opened the box in front of doyoung but the latter just laughed at him, which made yuta's smile turns into a frown.  
  
"i guess it's a no then?"  
  
"yah! why would you think i would say to you?"  
  
"you didn't answer me and just laugh!"  
  
"because i never seen someone proposed while indian sitting! nevermind, i'll just say yes because of course i want to marry you too, to grow old with you, to raise little monsters with you, i wanted nothing but to spend my days with you forever! so yes yuta! yes baby!" doyoung said all smiley, before leaning in to kiss yuta on the lips, the kiss was full of love, in that moment both of them felt at home, they felt at peace, they feel like they've finally fit the puzzle, the kiss lasted for a few seconds and as they pulled away yuta put the simple silver ring on doyoung's finger, before asking him to dance to which doyoung just laugh, but he thought yuta prepared for it so he just go with the flow.  
  
yuta opened his phone and played the song,  
  
_♫ i know i will never be enough, but i'll always be here  
i know that my words are simple and shallow, but i mean everything i say and do ♫_  
  
the song started playing and the newly engaged couple starts swaying while embracing each other. they're not saying anything because yuta told doyoung to just listen to the song because 'it's what my heart wants to say' he said.  
  
_♫ i know i don't have a diamond ring to put in your finger, but i will see to it that we will always be together  
and i, thank you from the bottom of my heart because, ♫  
_  
doyoung feels his eyes getting hot and soon the tears started to roll down his eyes, he feels overwhelmed, he feels yuta's sincerity with the song.  
  
_♫ you are my light  
you are my home  
you are my sanctuary  
you are my peace  
you give me hope  
you are my sanctuary ♫_  
  
yuta tightens his hold, hugging doyoung like there's no tomorrow, he placed his head on doyoung chest while tears of joy streams down his eyes.  
  
_♫ you are my better half,  
you taught me things that i need to know  
and you made me realize that life is not just a simple song  
and i, thank you from the bottom of my heart because, ♫_  
  
the song continued playing, doyoung felt his shirt gets wet so he pulled away and looked at yuta who is now pouting, he wipes yuta's tears and smiled at him.

 _♫ you are my light  
you are my home  
you are my sanctuary  
you are my peace  
you give me hope  
you are my sanctuary ♫_  
  
"ha, look who's crying?" he said mocking yuta  
  
"you're crying too!" yuta said now pouting  
  
"it's happy tears baby, i love you." doyoung said pulling yuta again on his chest, squeezing him tightly and there yuta felt at home, he looked up to doyoung and pulled him for a kiss, it was slow, full of love that doyoung wished for it to last forever because for him he also found his home and that is yuta.  
  
"the life ahead of us would not be easy, i hope you'll mever get tired of me," yuta said as they broke the kiss.  
  
"life has never been easy baby, but we made it up to this point right? and no matter what we'll face together in the future as husband we'll get through it together," doyoung said.  
  
yuta giggles at what he heard "husbands" he repeats still giggling at himself which doyoung found really adorable, doyoung squished his face and was about to lean in again but tiny drops of rain started pouring and which made them break apart to pick up the piles of book.  
  
"yaaa nakamoto!!! these are my books!!!" doyoung shouted while putting the books at the box yuta prepared.  
  
"sorry baby, my books are not enough for your igloo, i'll compensate," yuta said closing the box and keeping them on the storge room of the rooftop, he then pulls doyoung to the elevator as the rain gets heavier.  
  
as he looked at doyoung, his boyfriend now fiance has his eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"youngdo, i'm sorry, they're all safe now. i hope you won't change your mind, you know" yuta laughs awkwardly and doyoung just rolled his eyes.  
  
the elevator opens and they both get off with doyoung still not saying anything, as they entered their apartment, yuta grabbed doyoungs hand and whines.  
  
"baby, sorry please i'll buy you more books," he said trying his best to persuade his fiance.  
  
doyoung just eyed him from head to toe and said "go shower, you're hoodie got wet."  
  
"shower with me?" yuta said playfully, eyebrows wriggling up and down and with that doyoung's lips suddenly spread into a wide grin.  
  
_**-END-**_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the gramatical and typographical errors, i did not proofread :) this idea came into me while listening to this song, it's sanctuary by callalily :) and btw the igloo thing was inspired by an episode from love equations (chinese drama) ^^
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated ^^  
> [ twitter ♥ ](https://twitter.com/takoyani_)  
> [ cc ♥ ](https://curiouscat.me/takoyani_)  
> 


End file.
